Confused Emotions
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: After centuries of boredom the bladebreakers bitbeasts decide to play a joke. Accidently exposing hidden truths and long supressed emotions from deep within their keepers hearts. Things are about to get VERY weird and seriously complicated.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade or ANY of the characters.  
****Rating is for possible later story content. I love reviews and feedback.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Inner Thoughts

... _Bit Beast_

**-Confused Emotions-**

Chapter One: _Stormy Surprises_

Tyson Granger had a normal and pretty quiet life by his own standards.  
He lived with his grandfather who ran a dojo and taught kendo. As well as his team mates Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari full time. It was easier for Rei to stay with them and cheaper then being at a hotel all the time. Kai had moved in when his grandfather had been sent to prison the year before. Max and Kenny stayed alot as well due to their parents traveling alot. Tyson considered the other bladers like family. Well as close to family as his mind could grasp. He'd never really had that type of setting in his life. His mother had died the day he was born. And his father and older brother Hiro both traveled around alot with their jobs. Tyson pretty much knew the real reason why they stayed away so much and for such long amounts of time though. It was because they could'nt stand looking at him because it made them sad and feel sick.

'It's my eyes.. They never can look me in the damn eye.. Just because I have her eyes..'

His life was less then ordinary with his grandpa and friends. But it was never really boring or repetitive.  
Today was definatly not looking to be his day at all. Everyone else had left or had things to do.  
But because of the weather he had lucked out and Kai the ice king had called off their bey practice.

'Jeez, I'd much rather be at the park with Max beybattling. Or watching a movie with Kenny and Rei or something.  
Why did gramps have to wake me up so damn early? It's the freakin weekend and summer for cryin out loud!  
The one day I can avoid getting screamed at by Kai I end up working, it's just not fair!'

In annoyance he clutched the broom that he held in his hand a little tighter.

'Stupid grumpy Kai. I wish you knew how I felt sometimes. Cause if you did, then you would'nt act like you do.'

With a sigh he watched the wind ruffle the emerald green leaves of the tree tops around him.  
Somehow it calmed and soothed his frazzled nerves. He never really knew why but it just did.  
Absent mindedly he shoved his other hand into his pants pocket and lightly squeezed his beyblade.

'Jeez, I'm hungry. I wonder what Rei's making for dinner tonight? I wish they'd left me some breakfast before taking off.  
Stupid gramps.. Why do I have to clean this up? It's not like I knocked the damn flower pot over. The wind did it.'

He smirked at a random thought then shook his head at his own stupidity.

'Really is a pity that the wind can't clean it up for me though. With my luck I'll get hit by friggen lighting while I'm out here sweeping this crap up..'

It was a unusually stormy day for June. The kind of day he loved the most.  
Everyone else hated the dark, gloomy, cloud veiled sky. And the harsh ripping winds. But not him.  
He loved storms. Smiling he gave his blade another quick squeeze.

'I don't get why people don't like it. It makes me feel so alive! You like it too don't you Dragoon?'

A soft warm pulse under his finger tips was his answer. Tyson stood on the steps behind the dojo enjoying rapid swirl of air around him.  
His long navy blue hair blowing unbound from it's usual ponytail behind him as the wind picked up even more.  
He focused his midnight blue gaze on the churning grey sky above him and smiled at it.  
This storm was really brewing its self up to be a good one. One unlike any other he had seen in his of life.  
Eyeing the sky before turning his attention back to the task at hand he could'nt help but smile thinking about it.

'It's going to be a hella powerful one is'nt it Dragoon?'

He stood on the steps for a few more seconds watching the storm clouds grind over one another in facination.  
Finally he snapped out of his daze and crossed the koi pond by the wooden bridge that spanned it to the overturned pot. Where he set about the task of sweeping up the broken clay shards and dirt.  
He quickly repotted the flowers and dumped the broken pieces in the trash bin before heading back the way he had came.

'There that's done now.. I guess maybe I should go in and find something to eat. Maybe call Max and Chief and tell them maybe they should just stay in today. It's not really their type of day anyhow. And it feels weird..'

Just as he walking back over the pond's little wooden bridge the first few drops of rain began to fall.  
It was warm and scent in the wind that whipped his hair and clothes around was wonderful.

'Eh I'm already wet. Gramps won't be home until 10 anyhow cause he had a date or something. And I doubt the others will be back anytime soon I should just enjoy this while I can without getting screamed at.'

Tyson stared up into the dark sky enjoying the feeling of the rain as it washed over his skin.  
He sat down on the edge or the bridge dangling his feet into the pond water.  
Curious koi swam up to his feet then away after realising his feet were'nt their dinner.

'I can so relate with the dinner thing guys'

He sat quietly watching the rain as it hit the ponds surface.  
Each drop caused thousands of tiny ripples to appear and made the water flower blooms dance and sway.  
Completely relaxed he sat leaned against the railing staring down at his own rippling reflection.  
Then he realised it was'nt just his own he was seeing. Someone was standing behind him..

'Who in the sam hell?'

He felt the hair of the back of his neck raise and slowly he stood up without turning.  
Every smart persons instincts would've said to run away as fast as they could.  
But Tyson never claimed to be a smart person when it came to things like this.  
The wind had picked up even more as he turned around and was face to face with..

'Nothing... No one is here but me? Great I'm really loosing it. Get a grip dude!'

Looking around in confusion he shook his head.

'Did I imagine that? Maybe it's the lack of sleep and food starting to effect my mind.'

A bright flash grabbed his attention from the corner of his eye then.  
For a split second he was afraid it was lighting but realised it was a reflection off something in the pond.  
Looking down he did'nt see anything that would cause the shimmering reflection he had seen.

A small glitter from the water directly in front of and beneath him caught his gaze at that thought.  
He was partically standing over the light source he had seen now. Leaning over the rail, he fixed his confused gaze on it.

'Huh? It just looks like a broken piece of glass or something. How the hell did THAT get in grampa's koi pond?'

He bent down and dipped his hand and arm into the water and grasped the silver glass poking up through the bottom dirt.

Tyson "Why the hell would a piece of glass be here? I clean this pond every week. And gramps keeps close tabs on it too. It's a wonder I have'nt already ended up cutting myself all to hell and back. I get in there walking around arranging the water plants barefooted for piss sakes."

Tyson yanked on it lightly and pulled it free. Slowly he opened his hand and stared in surprise at what he was holding in his hand. It was'nt just piece of glass but a whole silver jewel inlaid hand mirror.  
Somewhat preturbed and confused he wiped it clean on his shirt before looking it over.  
Tyson turned it over and over in his hands admiring the dragons body that coiled up the handle and around the glass.

'heh it looks like you Dragoon.. Freaky huh?'

Tyson "Okay this is really weird even by my standards.. Where did you come from little mirror"  
A loud popping noise much like that of a gunshot made him jump and loose his balance.  
He tried to grab the railing but missed only to fall head first off the bridge and into the pond.  
The water swirled into a whirlpool that tore at his skin as soon as he hit the surface.  
Everything around him suddenly seemed to be made of wind, water, and arcing bolts of electricity that twisted him.  
It all spun him around in circles pushing him down and twisting his body painfully.  
Panicking Tyson choked and tried to swim up. At least he thought it was up.  
His lungs were burning from the lack of air. His arms and legs seemed stiff and so heavy he could barely move them.  
But the worst was his back. It felt as though someone had dumped liquid fire between his shoulder blades.  
Searing pain blazed from his back and danced agony through his nerve endings.

'I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS! MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME DRAGOON!'

Then just as suddenly as it had all started it stopped. Kicking hard off the bottom of the pond he managed to break the waters surface. After sputtering he started gasping and gulping in as much air as his lungs would take could gratefully.  
He sighed with relief and slowly swam back over to the bridge.

'Hmm it stopped raining.. Jesus what a stupid way to die that would've been.. I can just imagine the laugh Kai would get from me falling into a fish pond and drowning like a retard. What the hell did I fall on? Ugh my back! I hope I'm not bleeding..'

Groaning he dragged himself back up onto the bridge and out of the water.  
When he noticed he was still clutching the mirror in his left hand he looked down at it in surprise.  
Then he could'nt help but to start laughing uncontrollably tears streaming from his eyes down his cheeks.

Tyson "You almost done me in, mystery mirror of doom!"

Sudden movement from the garden path caught his eye. Max, Rei, Kai, and Kenny were all headed towards him.  
Kai was taking off a poncho while the others were busy folding up their umbrella's and chatting with each other.  
When they seen him Max fixed hims with a toothy smile and waved. Him and Rei quickly jogged their way over to him.

Max "Hey Tyson are you oka-WHAT IN THE! OH MY GOD!"

Max's wide blue eyes stared at him in complete and absolute utter horror.

Rei " Max? What? What are you? OMG!"

Tyson merely fixed them all with a confused and slightly annoyed glare.

Tyson "I fell in the pond. I know, I know it's really stupid but there's no need to look at me like that guys."

They both backed up a step bumping into Kai and Kenny as they walked up behind them.

Kenny "Hey guys, we came up with a great new.. What's going on? Holy crap on toast!"

Kai "Hnnn now that's something I don't see every day.."

Max and Rei just kept shaking their heads in disbelief and blinking dumbly down at him.

Tyson "What the hell guys? I got a booger or something? Geez.. You'd think I spouted a extra head the way your all staring at me..."

Max "Uh.. Well umm...It's more like you err..

Kai "You have wings Tyson.."

Tyson "HA. Freakin HA. Very funny Kai.. You're really mean, you know that?"

As he went to stand up something moved into the corner of his vision on both sides from behind him.  
He was seeing solid sheets a mixture of semi clear irridecent blues, purples, and greens.  
Freezing he looked slowly left then right. When he moved or shifted so did they.

'Wings? I really DO have wings.. What the hell!'

Rei "Tyson what happened?"

Tyson "I dunno I found this mirror thingy and then something made a pop noise and I fell in the pond. When I crawled back out I had these I guess.."

Kenny "Hmm can I see that mirror Tyson?"

Tyson "Sure Chief."

Tyson handed it to him then watched as Kenny looked it over muttering to himself.  
Then he turned and walk to the dojo's deck and sat down before opening Dizzy and starting to type away at a insane pace.

'I hope you know what the hell happened Chief, cause god knows I don't have a friggen clue.'

Tyson sighed then went back to moving the wings around that was attached to his back.  
He moved them back and forwards clumsily, slowly, and unsure at first.  
Then laughing he stretched them out and began to flap and beat them.  
As he moved them faster and harder it made him raise slightly off the ground.  
The others just stood and looked at him confused, curious, and slightly preturbed.  
Tyson shot up into the air then and soared around before he turned and started to come back down.

Max "What's it feel like Tyson!"

Tyson "It's absolutely friggen awesome!"

Kai "I'm glad you're having fun. But we need to figure out how the hell you-AHHHH!"

Tyson pivoted and grabbed Kai around the waist lifting him high into the air effectively cutting him off mid sentence.

Kai "JESUS CHRIST! ARE YOU INSANE? Take me back down before you drop and kill me, you flaming idoit!"

Tyson smirked and went even higher. He was barely able to contain his laughter as Kai clutched onto his neck and wrapped his legs tight around his waist.

Tyson 'It's nice to have you at my mercy once in awhile mister sourpuss.'

Kai's voice was muffled, his breath warm and arcing electric tingles across Tysons neck.

Kai "I swear if you don't land and let me go right now Tyson I'll murder you in your fucking sleep tonight!"

In reply Tyson merely went as high as he could and suddenly let Kai go.  
Wide eyed Kai tumbled backwards through the air hearing the horrified cries of the others below him. Just as Kai realised he was falling to his death Tyson swooped in beneath him hugging him close and landed softly.  
Then set him gentley back on the ground where Kai promptly fell to his knees shaking in relief and rage.  
Tyson merely fell over laughing until he noticed Kai viciously clenching handfuls of grass in his fists.  
His head hung down and slate colored bangs shadowing his eyes from veiw.

Tyson "Kai! You should've seen the look on your face when I let go!"

Kai glared up at Tyson then with barely contained tears swimming in his eyes.

Tyson "Whoa calm down Kai I was just playing around. You know I'd never hurt you!"

Kai merely continued to look up at him. His dark crimson eyes burning with rage and some other fleeting emotion.  
Jumping up he turned and ran out of sight his scarf whipping in the wind behind him soundlessly.

Kenny "Guys I'm not sure what's going on but maybe we should call it a night."

Max "Or at least head inside. It's nasty out here."

As Max and Kenny walked inside ahead of them Rei pulled Tyson to a stop just outside the back door by one of his new wings.

Rei "You should go find him and apologise now Tyson. That was cruel and you know it."

Tyson fidgeted from one foot to the other then nodded and walked off in the direction Kai had ran.

Rei stood watching the light fade from the evening sky shaking his head. The wind whipping his bound hair behind him giving the impression that he was indeed a very annoyed cat.

Rei 'One of these days you two idiots will understand what you mean to each other I suppose. Tyson with wings is dangerous stupid. I wonder whats really going on. Why do I have a feeling that things are going to get a hell of alot weirder around here before this is all over and done with?'

With a sigh Rei turned and walked inside. After 15 minutes of chasing and threatening to use brute force against the hyper active blonde inside. Rei finally managed to run Max out of the kitchen away from the sugar filled foods, and calmly began to start making dinner.


End file.
